Viva Las Vegas!
by charlotte1989
Summary: Co się stanie, jeśli Severus Snape i Hermiona Granger spiją siebie nawzajem? Z tego może wyniknąć tylko jedno... kłopoty. Ale czy na pewno?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **__W związku z tym, że jutro Mikołajki, mam dla Was skromny prezent w postaci tego oto opowiadanka. Żywię ogromną nadzieję, że prezent przypadnie Wam do gustu i wyrazicie swoją opinię w postaci komentarza. _

_Podziękowania dla Bety – Izy. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Viva Las Vegas!<strong>

Czyli czego nie należy robić pod wpływem alkoholu.

— Ty kretynko!

— Jak śmiesz mówić do mnie w ten sposób?

— Skoro tak się zachowujesz, nie widzę w tym nic niestosownego.

— Prostak!

— Język, Gran… — Mężczyzna przerwał, zaciskając usta w wąską linię.

— No i co teraz, _Severusie_? Zabrakło słów? A może nie chciałeś kalać swojego szlachetnego nazwiska?

— Grrr… — pomruk gniewu wydobył się z gardła Snape'a, kiedy uzmysłowił sobie, że ta wrzeszcząca wiedźma ma rację. _W co ja się wpakowałem?_ — To twoja wina.

— Ja cię spiłam? Ja?

— To może ja upiłem ciebie? — odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Severus. — Trzeba znać swoje możliwości.

— I kto to mówi? Nie jesteś idealnym przykładem — oburzyła się Hermiona i położyła dłonie na biodrach. Taka postawa zazwyczaj wzbudzała strach w jej przyjaciołach, ale na Mistrzu Eliksirów nie robiła żadnego wrażenia.

— To na pewno był twój pomysł — powiedział Snape, spoglądając jej prosto w oczy. Nozdrza kobiety drgały niebezpiecznie w niemej furii.

— Ty… ty…

— Zważaj na słowa.

— Trzeba było pomyśleć o tym zanim powiedziałeś „tak"!

— Nie wiedziałem co mówię! Ty zresztą też! — krzyknął mężczyzna, a poły jego szlafroka rozsunęły się nieznacznie, ukazując nagi tors. — Podobno jesteś najmądrzejszą czarownicą od czasów Roweny Ravenclaw, do cholery! Trzeba było myśleć!

— Trzeba było tyle nie pić i nie udawać pieprzonego Casanovy — odgryzła się i spojrzała na swoją prawą dłoń. Złota obrączka silnie kontrastowała z bladością jej skóry.

— Jesteśmy w dupie hipogryfa — mruknął Snape, spoglądając na swoją dłoń i siadając na niezaścielonym łóżku.

— Lepiej bym tego nie ujęła — odparła Hermiona i usiadła obok swojego męża.

_**18 godzin wcześniej**_

Granger przekroczyła próg jednego z londyńskich pubów, w mugolskiej części miasta. Potrzebowała chwili wytchnienia, a spokoju na pewno nie znalazłaby w czarodziejskim świecie. Mimo że od pokonania Voldemorta minęły już trzy lata, chwała Złotej Trójcy wciąż była żywa i nie sposób było uniknąć zaczepek, przyjacielskich poklepywań, życzeń pomyślności i wielu innych tego typu rzeczy. Było to miłe, ale w dużych ilościach męczyło.

Dziewczyna usiadła przy barze i zamówiła jeden z wymyślnych drinków oferowanych w karcie. Rozejrzała się dookoła. Lokal był pełny ludzi, większość z nich siedziała nad kuflami piwa, ale były też wyjątki. Jednym z nich był mężczyzna, który w ciemnym kącie dzierżył w ręku szklaneczkę whisky. Bez trudu rozpoznała haczykowaty nos i czarne włosy. Podziękowała za drink i ruszyła w stronę mężczyzny.

— Witam, profesorze Snape — powiedziała, stając przy stoliku.

— Granger — odparł, nawet nie podnosząc głowy.

— Mogę się przysiąść? Straszny dziś tłok. — Hermiona nie należała do osób strachliwych, były nauczyciel już od wielu lat jej nie przerażał. Usiadła na skórzanej ławie, naprzeciwko Mistrza Eliksirów i upiła łyk swojego trunku. Dopiero teraz mężczyzna na nią spojrzał. Nic się nie zmienił przez te trzy lata. Wciąż ten przenikliwy wzrok, wargi wykrzywione w ironicznym uśmieszku i tłuste włosy.

— Wydaje mi się, że nie przystałem na twoją propozycję — powiedział spokojnym głosem i zamieszał bursztynowym płynem. Hermiona patrzyła jak zahipnotyzowana na ten niewinny gest, który wydał jej się niesamowicie erotyczny. _Opanuj się_ — skarciła się w duchu — _to twój były nauczyciel!_ Nie mogła pomyśleć „to Snape", gdyż mężczyzna siedzący przed nią wcale nie wydawał jej się mało atrakcyjny. Wręcz przeciwnie, zawsze ciągnęło ją do mrocznego typu urody. Ron był wyjątkiem, ale jak wiadomo „wyjątek potwierdza regułę".

— Wydawał mi się pan samotny — powiedziała po chwili. — Wszystkim, od czasu do czasu, przyda się towarzystwo.

— I ty masz być moim towarzystwem dzisiejszego wieczora? — zapytał drwiąco Snape. — Ty? Mózg Złotej Trójcy chce zabawiać byłego Śmierciożercę i mordercę?

— To zaczyna być monotonne — odparła, a brew Severusa uniosła się do góry. — Wszystkie zarzuty zostały oddalone, a pańskie zasługi uznane. Wszyscy wiedzą, że działał pan na polecenie profesora Dumbledore'a. Harry zeznawał pod przysięgą i potwierdził wszystko. Jest pan wolnym człowiekiem, więc nie rozumiem skąd te nostalgiczne myśli.

Hermiona spojrzała hardo na Severusa, który uśmiechnął się ironicznie.

— Twoje zdrowie — powiedział i jednym haustem wypił zawartość szklanki, po czym skinął na barmana, by ten przyniósł kolejnego drinka. — Nie patrz w ten sposób, bo nie wyglądasz zbyt inteligentnie. Masz rację, jestem wolnym człowiekiem, ale co mi po tym? Ludzie wciąż traktują mnie jak zdrajcę i to się nie zmieni. Nie narzekam, ale właśnie z tego powodu piję sam. Zadowolona?

— I dlatego ukrywasz się w mugolskim pubie?

— Nie ukrywam się, po prostu tu nie muszę oglądać tych wszystkich kretynów, patrzących na mnie jak na ostatnie ścierwo. Swoją drogą, zastanawia mnie jedno. — Snape przerwał, gdyż barman postawił przed nim butelkę whisky. — Co taka świętoszkowata dziewczyna robi tutaj? Na dodatek siadając ze mną przy jednym stoliku. Nie boisz się o swoją reputację?

— Jak sam zauważyłeś — zaczęła. Żadne z nich nie spostrzegło, że przeszli na ty — jesteśmy wśród mugoli, nikt nas tu nie zna. Moja i twoja reputacja są bezpieczne. Zatem, mogę dotrzymać ci dziś towarzystwa?

— Skoro nalegasz — odparł i wypił kolejną szklankę bursztynowego płynu.

**.::.**

Jakiś czas później Hermiona chichotała w najlepsze, a nastrój Severusa również uległ znacznej poprawie. Na stole stały trzy puste butelki po whisky i kilka szklaneczek po różnych drinkach. W pubie wciąż było gwarno, ale dwójce siedzącej w kącie w zupełności to nie przeszkadzało.

— Dlaczego nie masz żony? — zapytała w pewnym momencie Hermiona, przygryzając plastykową słomkę, która wystawała z opróżnionej już szklanki.

Wbrew wszystkim przypuszczeniom jakoby Nietoperz z Lochów nie potrafił się śmiać, Severus Snape uśmiechnął się sarkastycznie i odpowiedział no to pytanie, nawet nie zająknąwszy się. — Ponieważ z moją aparycją jest wręcz niemożliwe znalezienie aż tak zdesperowanej kobiety.

— Ale przecież ty jesteś przystojny! — wypaliła dziewczyna bez zastanowienia. Procenty huczały w jej głowie, a poziom endorfin był niebezpiecznie wysoki.

— A ty czemu nie masz męża? — zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów, pochylając się w stronę Hermiony, która pokraśniała jak wisienka.

— Ponieważ z moim zamiłowaniem do wszystkiego co ma stronice oraz okładkę jest wręcz niemożliwe znalezienie aż tak zdesperowanego mężczyzny. Kto będzie rozmawiał ze mną na tematy wykraczające poza quidditch? — odparła i uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Na przykład takie jak najnowszy ciąg liczbowy, dzięki któremu przekładanie starożytnych runów stanie się bardziej szczegółowe? — zasugerował Snape.

— Dokładnie — ucieszyła się Hermiona. Chciała wziąć kolejny łyk drinka o niebieskim zabarwieniu, ale szklanka była już pusta. W związku z tym, całą swoją uwagę skierowała na Severusa. — Jesteśmy dla siebie idealni. Wręcz stworzeni! — wykrzyknęła.

— Czemu ja na to wcześniej nie wpadłem? — zastanowił się mężczyzna i pokiwał głową, jakby akceptując słowa wypowiedziane przez dziewczynę.

— Nie jesteś tak błyskotliwy jak ja!

— Wypraszam sobie.

— Zróbmy to!

— Co? — zapytał Severus, skupiając całą swoją uwagę na Hermionie.

— Weźmy ślub — odparła dziewczyna. — Przecież pasujemy do siebie. To jedyna opcja na bycie szczęśliwym.

— Ale gdzie? — Severus nawet nie oponował. Najwidoczniej procenty zrobiły swoje.

— Jest tylko jedno miejsce, gdzie udzielają ślubów przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę — oznajmiła panna – jeszcze – Granger. — Las Vegas!

— Ale to w Ameryce.

— No i co z tego? Jesteś pieprzonym czarodziejem czy nie? — szepnęła konspiracyjnie Hermiona.

— Jestem — odparł Snape i wstał z ławeczki. — W drogę.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i wziąwszy za rękę mężczyznę, wymaszerowała z pubu.

_**Pół godziny wcześniej — pokój hotelowy gdzieś w Las Vegas**_

Severusa obudził potężny ból głowy. Czuł się mniej więcej tak, jakby ktoś równomiernie uderzał w jego czaszkę młotem. Zacisnął mocniej powieki.

— Ani kropli przez najbliższy tydzień — wymamrotał. Chciał się podnieść, ale napotkał niespodziewany opór. Coś się nie zgadzało. Powoli otworzył oczy i omal nie zszedł na serce. Na jego torsie spała Hermiona Granger, to po pierwsze. Była naga, po drugie. On też był nagi, to po trzecie.

Severus nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy dziewczyna otworzyła oczy. Zamrugała sennie, by po chwili otworzyć je szeroko.

— Jasna cholera! — krzyknęła i szybko wstała z łóżka, nie patrząc na to, że jest naga. Dopiero po chwili dotarł do niej ten „drobny" fakt i z krzykiem usiadła na podłodze, zakrywając strategiczne miejsca.

W tym samym czasie, Severus transmutował poduszkę w szlafrok i założył go na siebie. Wstał i spojrzał na Hermionę. Machnął różdżką i drugi szlafrok pojawił się obok dziewczyny, która szybko go na siebie założyła.

— Możesz mi wyjaśnić co się tak właściwie stało? — zapytała, siadając na skraju łóżka i szczelnie zakrywając ciało szlafrokiem.

— Spaliśmy ze sobą. To się stało — warknął Severus.

— Acha. To w sumie nic wielkiego — mruknęła Hermiona, której twarz przybrała kolor dojrzałego pomidora. _Spałam ze Snape'em!_ Chciała przeczesać ręką włosy, kiedy nagle to zauważyła. — AAAAAAA!

— Co do hipo… — Nie zdołał dokończyć, gdyż Hermiona pokazała swoją dłoń, a potem wskazała na niego. Na jego palcu błyszczał złoty krążek. — Ty kretynko!

_**Moment obecny**_

— I co teraz zrobimy? — zapytała Hermiona i spojrzała na Severusa, który siedział niczym kamienny posąg. — Rozwód?

— Nie bądź taka szybka. Nie wiesz jaki ślub wzięłaś.

— Sądząc z miejsca, w którym się znajdujemy, pewnie mugolski — powiedziała nieśmiało dziewczyna.

— Czy ty jesteś aż taka głupia? Mogliśmy wziąć ślub w czarodziejskiej kaplicy. Równie dobrze mogliśmy wziąć mugolski ślub, a część magiczną dopełnić w sypialni. Czy ty w ogóle zdajesz sobie sprawę w co mnie wpakowałaś?

— Ja cię wpakowałam?

— Sam bym siebie nie wmanewrował w ślub z Gryfonką! — warknął Snape.

— Tego nie wiesz, bo nic nie pamiętasz. Ja też. Musimy się tego dowiedzieć.

— Masz jakiś pomysł Panno – Wiem – To – Wszystko? — zakpił Severus.

— Użyjemy myślodsiewni Dumbledore'a. Minerwa na pewno pozwoli nam z niej skorzystać — powiedziała Hermiona, dumna ze swojego pomysłu.

— A jak wydobędziesz wspomnienia, których nie pamiętasz? — zapytał Snape, na co dziewczyna zmarszczyła czoło. — Właśnie. Wybacz, ale nie zamierzam nikomu pokazywać tych żałosnych wspomnień, a tym bardziej tej starej plotkarze.

— No wiesz co? — oburzyła się Hermiona, ale musiała przyznać rację Severusowi. — To co zrobimy?

— Trzeba się będzie tego dowiedzieć bardziej tradycyjną metodą. Popytać miejscowych.

— Zapowiada się ciekawy dzień — mruknęła Hermiona i opadła plecami na łóżko.

_**Koniec części pierwszej**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Larga vida al matrimonio!**

czyli niech żyje małżeństwo!

— To chyba był kiepski pomysł — powiedziała Hermiona, siadając na kamiennej ławeczce przy okazałej alei.

Odwiedzili już większość kaplic w Las Vegas, ale w żadnej z nich nikt ich wcześniej nie widział. Za to siedzące za kontuarami sekretarki śmiały się pod nosem, dając im wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że nie są ani pierwszą, ani ostatnią parą, która wpakowała się w taką kabałę.

— To co w takim razie proponujesz? — Snape stanął przed nią tak, że dziewczyna mogła podziwiać jego sylwetkę w pełniej krasie. W duchu musiała przyznać, że w mugolskich ciuchach prezentował się równie dobrze co w czarodziejskich. Czarne spodnie od garnituru oraz czarna koszula robiły niesamowite wrażenie.

— Eee…

— Cóż za elokwentna wypowiedź — zadrwił. — Jeszcze trochę a dorównasz Goyle'owi.

— No wiesz co?

— Wiem. Rusz tyłek i idziemy dalej. Nie mam zamiaru spędzić z tobą następnych stu lat — powiedział Snape i bez chwili wahania ruszył w dalszą drogę. Nawet nie obejrzał się, czy Hermiona idzie za nim.

— I vice versa — mruknęła dziewczyna, po czym wstała i poszła za swoim mężem.

**.::.**

Godzinę później Hermiona i Severus stali ramię w ramię przed kaplicą, której jako jedynej jeszcze nie odwiedzili. Wielki szyld zdradzał, że tylko w tym miejscu przeżyją magiczne chwile, a sakramentalne „tak" stanie się zaklęciem otwierającym drzwi do lepszego świata.

— Chyba jesteśmy uratowani. Tylko mugole mogli wymyśleć coś tak idiotycznego — powiedział Snape, spoglądając krytycznie na wściekle różowe słowa na szyldzie. — Mugolski ślub. Mugolski rozwód.

— Na całe szczęście — odparła Hermiona i weszła za Severusem do środka. Na razie wolała nie myśleć ile papierkowej roboty przed nimi.

Wnętrze kaplicy udekorowane było liliowymi różami i białymi wstęgami. Delikatne światło sączyło się przez okno w kształcie serca, umiejscowione tuż nad prowizorycznym ołtarzem. Po prawej stronie, za ciemnofioletowym kontuarem, siedziała kobieta, która swoim wyglądem przywodziła na myśl ofiarę szalonego stylisty. Włosy, poskręcane w loki, miała spięte na czubku głowy. Dodatkową ozdobę stanowiły różowe spineczki w kształcie serduszek, które doskonale komponowały się z lakierem na paznokciach. Czerwone usta silnie kontrastowały z niebieskim cieniem do powiek, a zielona sukienka wręcz trzeszczała w szwach.

— Moje oczy — mruknął Severus, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie obrzydzenia. — I tutaj wzięliśmy ślub?

— Sprawdźmy — odparła Hermiona i podeszła do kontuaru. — Przepraszam panią najmocniej…

Kobieta podniosła wzrok i spojrzała na osobę, która śmiała zakłócić jej piłowanie paznokcia. Ledwo to zrobiła, jej oczy rozszerzyły się, a usta wydały okrzyk zachwytu.

— Nasze zakochane gołąbeczki! Dawno nie widziałam taka zakochanej pary — szczebiotała, a Hermiona zerknęła przez ramię na Severusa, którego w oczach czaił się obłęd. — Panno Granger… o, przepraszam, pani Snape, w czym mogę pomóc? Może jakieś dokumenty podbić? Coś podpisać? Ale wydaje mi się, że wczoraj wszystko już zabraliście. Oczywiście, nie martwcie się, my też zrobiliśmy swoje. Dokumenty potwierdzające zawarcie związku małżeńskiego zostały już wysłane do Brytyjskiego Ministerstwa Magii.

Na te słowa Hermiona pobladła, a Severus mało nie stracił nad sobą panowania, co akurat jemu zdarzało się bardzo rzadko.

— Tak? — zapiszczała już-nie-panna-Granger.

— Ale jak to? — tylko tyle był w stanie wydobyć z siebie Snape.

— Normalnie — odparła kobieta za kontuarem. — Wiadomość, że Mistrz Eliksirów, weteran dwóch wojen z Sami-Wiecie-Kim i wiedźma, która pomagała panu Potterowi zwalczyć Lorda, już dotarła do prasy. Co prawda nie zamawiamy prenumeraty brytyjskiego _Proroka Codziennego_, ale…

— CO? — ryknął Snape, do którego nagle dotarła absurdalność tej sytuacji. — To będzie w prasie?

— To już jest w prasie — poprawiła go kobieta i uśmiechnęła się, ukazując śnieżnobiałe zęby.

— Ja pier… grrr… to pewne? — dopytywał się Severus.

— Tak — odparła Hermiona i wskazała na amerykańskie wydanie _Proroka_, leżące na stoliczku obok kontuaru. Jedną czwartą strony tytułowej zajmowało ich zdjęcie, na którym uśmiechali się jakby zostali potraktowani klątwą rozweselającą. **„Piękna i Bestia"** — głosił tytuł nad fotografią.

— Co do jasnej cholery ma znaczyć ta bestia? — wydzierał się Severus, a Hermiona jak zahipnotyzowana wpatrywała się w ich obrazek.

— Mam złe przeczucia — mruknęła dziewczyna, i spojrzała na Snape'a. — Skoro Amerykanie poświęcili na to aż tyle miejsca pomyśl, ile poświęcą Brytyjczycy…

— Nie jesteśmy w dupie hipogryfa, jesteśmy w najgorszej z możliwych dup — warknął Snape, zaciskając dłonie w pięści.

**_Mieszkanie Severusa Snape'a — Londyn_**

Mistrz Eliksirów chodził od ściany do ściany niczym zwierzę w klatce. Hermiona siedziała na kanapie i wpatrywała się w gazetę leżącą na stole oraz pokaźny stos listów zaadresowanych zarówno do niej, jak i Severusa. Nie musiała nawet ich otwierać, by stwierdzić, że jeden z nich na pewno napisał Harry. O Ronie i pozostałych Weasleyach nie wspominając. Ale kto mógł napisać do Severusa? Zastanawiała się nad tym, ale nie chciała przerywać rozmyślań jej byłego nauczyciela. Fakt, że zaprosił ją do swojego mieszkania wydał jej się zaskakujący, ale skorzystała z propozycji. Chcąc nie chcąc, musieli ze sobą współpracować, jeśli chcieli wyjść z tego bagna obronną ręką. Dziewczyna jeszcze raz rzuciła okiem na pierwszą stronę _Proroka_. To samo zdjęcie, ale zajmujące całą stronę oraz nagłówek — **„Miłość nie wybiera".** Bestię Severus jeszcze zniósł jako tako, ale słowo „miłość" użyte w kontekście jego osoby już tak łatwe do przełknięcia nie było.

— Może usiądziesz? Wydeptałeś już ścieżkę w dywanie — powiedziała Hermiona, za co została obdarzona morderczym spojrzeniem.

— To mój dywan i mogę robić z nim na co mam tylko ochotę — warknął, nie przerywając spaceru.

— Jest tak puszysty, że można by go zastosować do przyjemniejszych rzeczy — mruknęła pod nosem dziewczyna.

— Słucham?

— Nic, nic — odparła. — Może otworzylibyśmy te listy, co? Jestem ciekawa co takiego nam zarzucają.

— Czy to nie oczywiste? — Snape wreszcie się zatrzymał i założył ręce na piersi. — Mnie będą zarzucać, że jestem starym zboczeńcem ze skłonnościami do pedofilii; że pewnie poderwałem cię w szkole, napoiłem Amortencją, albo rzuciłem na ciebie _Imperiusa_. Starczy, czy mam wymieniać dalej?

— Mówisz jakbyś wiedział, co jest zawarte w tych listach.

— Bo wiem. Jesteś aż taka tępa? Wystarczy na mnie spojrzeć, która kobieta przy zdrowych zmysłach zgodziłaby się za mnie wyjść?

— Ja się zgodziłam — odparła spokojnie Hermiona.

— Bo byłaś pijana, kretynko!

— Możesz mnie tak nie nazywać? Jakby nie patrzeć jestem teraz panią Snape, twoją żoną i zasługuję na odrobinę szacunku — powiedziała dziewczyna.

— Mam wrażenie, że czerpiesz z tego jakąś perwersyjną przyjemność. — Snape przyjrzał się uważnie Hermionie, która dzielnie wytrzymała jego spojrzenie.

— No cóż, zawsze chciałam porozmawiać z tobą jak równa z równym. Teraz mam okazję — odparła i uśmiechnęła się.

— Jesteś nienormalna — mruknął Severus i usiadł w fotelu naprzeciwko Hermiony. — Czyń swoją powinność — powiedział, wskazując na listy.

Hermiona wzięła do ręki pierwszą z brzegu kopertę zaadresowaną do niej i przełamała pieczęć Ministerstwa Magii. Zaczęła czytać na głos.

_Szanowna Pani Snape,_

_Jako Wysoka Przedstawicielka Departamentu Planowania i Zakładania Rodziny mam obowiązek poinformować Panią, iż wszystkie dokumenty, potwierdzające wstąpienie w związek małżeński z Severusem Snape'em, zostały już zdeponowane w Archiwum Ministerstwa Magii. W związku z tym została założona nowa kartoteka, w której będą zapisywane informacje dotyczące zarówno Pani, jak i małżonka. _

_W imieniu Ministerstwa Magii składam życzenia wszystkiego najlepszego._

_Z poważaniem,_

_Miranda Forrest_

— Tego się można było spodziewać — powiedział Severus, kiedy Hermiona skończyła czytać.

— Ty również dostałeś taki list. — Dziewczyna wskazała na identyczną kopertę, leżącą na stoliku do kawy.

Mężczyzna wziął do ręki list i szybko przebiegł wzrokiem po tekście. — To samo — zakomunikował.

Hermiona wzięła do ręki kolejną kopertę. Już po charakterze pisma wiedziała od kogo została wysłana ta wiadomość.

— Potter? — zapytał Snape, widząc lekko wystraszoną minę swojej młodej żony, która tylko skinęła głową. — Oszczędź mi i nie czytaj tych dyrdymał na głos.

— Na pewno?

— Tak. Nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać jakich to barwnych określeń użył Potter względem mojej osoby — powiedział Severus i zabrał się za czytanie listów zaadresowanych do niego. Hermiona wiedząc, że w najbliższym czasie nie może liczyć na kontynuowanie rozmowy, poszła za przykładem męża i również zaczęła czytać.

**.::.**

Godzinę później wszystkie wiadomości zostały już przeczytane, a Hermiona i Severus siedzieli na kanapie i pili popołudniową herbatę.

— Nie było tak źle, jak przypuszczałam — powiedziała Hermiona, wkładając do filiżanki plasterek cytryny i upijając łyk aromatycznego napoju. Co prawda padło trochę niecenzuralnych określeń dotyczących Severusa, ale w ogóle nie mogło być mowy o czymś innych. Chociaż z drugiej strony, jej przyjaciele trochę ją zaskoczyli pisząc, że w końcu to jej życie i może robić z nim co chce. Trochę tylko żałowali, że nic im nie powiedziała o tym samobójczym planie. Tak jakby to w ogóle był jakiś plan.

— Jakby ci zależało, by twoi _przyjaciele_ mnie polubili — odparł ironicznie Snape. — Nie wyszłaś za mnie wbrew ich zakazom, raczej wbrew swojej woli.

— Jak widzisz, jeszcze od ciebie nie uciekłam, więc nie jest tak źle.

— Jesteś tu tylko dlatego, że musimy znaleźć rozwiązanie naszego problemu — powiedział Snape.

— Mówisz o samych negatywach — mruknęła Hermiona, odstawiając na stolik filiżankę.

— Słucham? — Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał na dziewczynę z wyrazem szczerego zdziwienia na twarzy. — Czy ty już do reszty zwariowałaś?

— A źle jest?

— Jeśli pytasz o stan swojego umysłu, to bardzo źle — odpowiedział Snape.

— Chodziło mi o sytuację, w której się znaleźliśmy — wyjaśniła Hermiona, spoglądając prosto w oczy Severusa. Brew mężczyzny podjechała do góry, nadając jego twarzy ironiczny wygląd. — Spróbuj do tego podejść bez emocji…

— To znaczy…

— Pasujemy do siebie. Przyznaj to — wypaliła nagle dziewczyna. — Oboje jesteśmy aspołecznymi hmm… odludkami, oboje zakochani w książkach. Bardziej interesuje nas pogłębianie naszej wiedzy niż towarzyskie spotkania. Potrzebujemy nowych wyzwań, nie tylko intelektualnych…

— Wczorajsza noc chyba rozwiała wszystkie wątpliwości co do tego — powiedział Severus, uśmiechając się chytrze.

— Dokładnie — przytaknęła Hermiona i wtedy do obojga dotarło, co właśnie powiedzieli.

— Wiedziałaś!

— Wiedziałeś!

Wykrzyknęli w tym samym momencie. Hermiona patrzyła w szoku na Snape'a, który odwzajemnił się jej dokładnie tym samym.

— To znaczy, że… — zaczęła Hermiona. — Wszystko pamiętasz?

— Tak — przytaknął Snape. — Ty zresztą też, prawda?

Hermiona spuściła wzrok i lekko się zarumieniła, po czym wymamrotała ledwo słyszalnym głosem. — Tak.

— Słucham? Mogłabyś powtórzyć?

— Tak. Wszystko pamiętam — powtórzyła, spoglądając Severusowi prosto w oczy.

— To czemu wyskoczyłaś z propozycją małżeństwa? — zapytał mężczyzna, który nie był w stanie ukryć swojego zdziwienia. To nie mieściło się w jego sposobie pojmowania świata.

— A ty? Czemu na nią przystałeś?

— Chciałem wprowadzić cię w zakłopotanie swoją zgodą. Myślałem, że wycofasz się przed samą ceremonią. Nie zrobiłaś tego, tylko dumnie powiedziałaś „tak". Nie chciałem wyjść na tchórza — wyjaśnił Snape.

— Męska duma — mruknęła pod nosem Hermiona.

— Myślałem natomiast, że bierzemy ślub w mugolskiej kaplicy i nie będzie problemu z rozwodem. Podpisalibyśmy parę papierów i po sprawie — dokończył Mistrz Eliksirów.

— Byliśmy tak zaaferowani naszym ślubem, że nie zwróciliśmy uwagi na to, że kaplica nie należała do mugoli — dodała dziewczyna. — No cóż, taki brak rozsądku może tłumaczyć tylko mój stan upojenia alkoholowego. A poza tym myślałam wtedy tylko o nocy poślubnej. — Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do swojego byłego nauczyciela.

— To skąd ten krzyk nad ranem? Zobaczyłaś mnie i twoje pierwsze słowa brzmiały „jasna cholera" — dociekał Severus, przyglądając się dziewczynie z ciekawością.

— No cóż… — Hermiona przygryzła dolną wargę i zaczęła błądzić wzrokiem po salonie. Po chwili jednak spojrzała na Snape'a i powiedziała. — Myślałam, że nasza wspólna noc był snem. Nie spodziewałam się, że senne marzenie stanie się rzeczywistością. — Policzki dziewczyny przybrały intensywnie różowy kolor.

— Senne marzenie? — powtórzył Severus. — Czy to znaczy…

— Tak, Severusie. Fantazjowałam o tobie. Zadowolony? — przerwała mu Hermiona, wyjawiając swój sekret. — I naprawdę uważam, że jesteś przystojnym mężczyzną — dodała ciszej.

Severus chyba po raz pierwszy w swoim życiu nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Na całe szczęście, Hermiona wybawiła go z kłopotliwej sytuacji, zadając kolejne pytanie.

— Czemu udawałeś, że nic nie pamiętasz?

— A ty? To ty pierwsza zapytałaś, co się stało — przypomniał jej Snape.

— Tak, ale to wyniknęło z powodu tego sennego marzenia… Byłam po prostu zdezorientowana. A potem wszystko potoczyło się tak szybko. Byłam przekonana, że ty również nic nie pamiętasz, więc zaczęłam udawać i tak wylądowaliśmy szukając kaplicy.

— Chociaż dobrze wiedzieliśmy, gdzie się znajduje — dokończył Severus. — Utrudniliśmy sobie życie.

— I co teraz? — zapytała dziewczyna. — Czarodziejskie sprawy rozwodowe są bardzo skomplikowanym procesem. Czytałam tylko o pięciu takich przypadkach w całym XIX i XX wieku.

— Mam tego pełną świadomość.

— A może… — przerwała, nie wiedząc, czy może sobie na tyle pozwolić.

— Tak? — zachęcił mężczyzna. — Na brodę Merlina, wysłów się wreszcie!

— Może moglibyśmy spróbować? — zapytała nieśmiało Hermiona i spojrzała niepewnie na Snape'a, który już drugi raz w ciągu kwadransa nie wiedział co powiedzieć. — Oczywiście to tylko…

— Chciałabyś żyć ze mną pod jednym dachem? Jako moja żona? Chcesz dzielić życie z kimś takim jak ja? — zapytał Mistrz Eliksirów, który jeszcze nie doszedł do siebie po jej pytaniu.

— Tak, czemu nie? Póki nie spróbujemy, nie przekonamy się…

— Jesteś stuknięta do reszty — powiedział Snape, wstając z kanapy. — Kompletna wariatka.

Hermiona poszła w jego ślady i również wstała. Podeszła do okna, przy którym stanął mężczyzna. Nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Położyła dłoń na jego ramieniu. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, nie strącił jej.

— Czy jestem aż tak złym wyborem? Czy jestem aż taka brzydka? Za mało bystra? — zapytała.

— Jesteś głupia, chcąc się związać z kimś takim jak ja — odparł Snape.

— Ależ ja nie chcę się z tobą wiązać. — Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią. — Ja już się z tobą związałam — uśmiechnęła się, na co on przewrócił teatralnie oczami. — Całe życie słyszałam, że godłem Gryffindoru powinien być kurczak, tym razem nie tchórzy Gryfonka, ale Ślizgon. Więc jak będzie, Severusie?

— Jesteś szalona — mruknął, odwracając się w jej stronę. — Szalona i… piękna — dodał, a Hermiona uśmiechnęła się miękko. — I nie jestem tchórzem, ja… — Nie dokończył, gdyż Hermiona skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiła.

Wspomnienie rozmyło się w gęstej mgle, a piętnastoletnia dziewczyna z burzą kruczoczarnych loków na głowie i czarnymi jak onyks oczami wydostała się z myślodsiewni.

— Rodzice… — mruknęła ironicznie, przypominając sobie ostatnią scenę. Odgarnęła włosy za uszy i odstawiła kamienną misę na swoje miejsce. Wolała, by tata nie dowiedział się, że dotykała jego własności. Wychodząc z gabinetu, myślała nad tym jacy to jej rodzice są naiwni. I oni myśleli, że nabierze się na tę zmyśloną historyjkę, dotyczącą ich poznania. — Wykłady na uniwersytecie, jasne — mruknęła dziewczyna i uśmiechnęła się chytrze do portretu swoich rodziców, który stał na kominku w salonie.

**_Koniec części drugiej – ostatniej. ;)_**


End file.
